<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>药物依赖 by sanqianyuanzhiqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011960">药物依赖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu'>sanqianyuanzhiqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/松本润, 翔润 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>药物依赖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>情节有参考电影《卡罗尔》 </p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>“我病了。”</p><p>松本润宣布。</p><p> </p><p>夏天的星巴克永远充斥着咖啡和空调冷气混合在一起的冷香。</p><p>松本端起面前的热摩卡，心满意足地喝了一大口。</p><p>“好甜——”他不知是满足还是抱怨地叹息一声，伸手去拿对面人的杯子，“让我尝尝翔君的美式……”</p><p>“不行，”樱井翔将他的手拍掉，“没加糖，你喝不惯的。”</p><p>——牺牲了午休时间，外加下午还有一场重要会议，他当然要早做打算。</p><p>“你疯了！”</p><p>松本睁大眼睛。</p><p>为了证明自己是真的很享受这种苦，樱井故意喝了一大口，得意地挑挑眉毛。</p><p>“翔君……真是大人的感觉了啊。”</p><p>闻言，樱井咳嗽一声， “都过三十了，可不是大人了吗。” </p><p>“那不一样的，”松本笃定地摇头，“翔君和我们一直都不一样，什么事都要早一步，”他掰着指头细数，“第一个戴美瞳，第一个染发，第一个打耳洞戴耳钉，第一个、搞不好也是唯一一个打脐环，其他人争着模仿时却又全部摘掉。第一个结婚，第一个有孩子，第一个离婚………”</p><p>樱井不得不出声打断他。</p><p>“好了好了……”他苦笑，“开始得早，不代表就是正确了。”他揉揉鼻子，“被你这么一总结，我好像真是做了不少奇奇怪怪的事情………”</p><p>“翔君，”松本不接他的话，指着落地窗外的什么给他看，“看，有人在拍婚纱照。”</p><p> </p><p>五月和六月都是结婚旺季，不知有多少女生从小就打定了主意要当六月新娘。从出门到现在，松本已经看到了不下三对拍婚纱照的男女，而偏偏他的这位青梅竹马，却选择在这样一个万物都热烈生长的季节，结束了他长达七年的婚姻。</p><p>对此，松本的评价只有一个。</p><p>——“所以说……「七年之痒」原来是真的存在的吗？”</p><p>“巧合罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井的女儿樱井瞬，今年春季刚进入国小。他和前妻是和平离婚，约定孩子平时由母亲带在身边，监护权为双方共有。眼看暑假即将来临，樱井在城郊有一处房产，于是和前妻商量带着女儿去住一阵子。</p><p>“正好小舞也要从英国回来了。”他对满脸都写着「你能自己带孩子吗」的松本解释，“她说可以帮我照顾瞬。”</p><p>樱井舞比哥哥小十岁，刚刚本科毕业，比起妹妹更像是樱井翔的另一个女儿。松本之前和她关系不错，听到这话来了点精神。</p><p>“小舞要回来？”</p><p>樱井就笑，“她还惦记着你呢，上周在电话里问我润哥最近喜欢什么，说要给你挑礼物。”</p><p>“哎哟干什么客气。”松本笑成了一朵花，他在椅子上扭动了一会儿，“你告诉她——”</p><p>“比起这个，润，”眼看话题越来越偏，樱井不得不提醒他，“你之前说……你病了？”</p><p>“其实也不算病吧……”松本撇嘴，无趣地缩回座椅。他垂下眼睛，睫毛如同蝴蝶振翅那样轻颤着。</p><p>“翔君应该听说过……「药物依赖」吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>最初只是轻微的失眠。</p><p>睡意变成了河底的水草，被脑内各种光怪陆离的想象驱动着摇摆，不得安宁。一天又一天，终于，睡眠的河床完全干涸，松本瞪着干涩的双眼，天花板干净的白色在黑夜里没那么明亮，却依然令他止不住流泪。</p><p>开药时医生写明了用法和剂量，又特意强调不可以超出。</p><p> </p><p>可有时候，情况之所以会失控，就是因为很多事情根本不以人的意志为转移。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为那些办法我没有试过吗？买据说不会令人上瘾的睡眠喷雾——薰衣草味很好闻没错，但真的能安神吗？喝牛奶，泡热水澡，早早上床睡觉………”他将那些煎熬的尝试一一数给樱井听，“没有用啊……”</p><p> </p><p>不仅没有用，失眠的时间还越发拉长了——从前顶多晚一两个小时，现在即使用了药也能睁眼到晨光熹微。作为工薪族松本白天要准时上班，而老板是不会同情任何人的。</p><p>春暖花开、令人昏昏欲睡的季节，他却坐在医院里，垂着脑袋聆听医生关于长期过量服用安眠药会产生的后果一二三的讲座。消毒水的气味不凉，但很凛冽。松本面色镇定地点头，其实一个字也没听进去。就在今天早晨，他从友人那里听说了一个消息——一个如果是真的、那么他即使最后会被戳着脊梁骨说大逆不道，也想要放手争取一次的消息。 </p><p>“医生，”他像是突然被惊醒那样，倏地坐直了，“如果我从现在起开始试着不用药，大概多久能恢复正常？”</p><p>医生眼神古怪地看着他。“你服用的时间挺长了，已经对药物产生了依赖。还是慢慢减少吧。不过这就和上瘾一样，一开始减少可能会不太舒服。”</p><p>“不舒服？”松本重复。</p><p>“首先，你肯定还是会难以入睡，剩下的戒断反应因人而异了。可能会烦躁、易怒、心悸……也有很小一部分人会抑郁。”</p><p>“那这个「戒断反应」……它会持续多久？”</p><p>“这也是因人而异。基本上三到四个月吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>简单叙述完后两人都沉默了一会儿。樱井琢磨了一下，认为这件事可大可小，可既然对方已经烦恼到特意来找自己商谈，大概是希望能得到实际帮助的。</p><p>虽然中间隔了几年空白，樱井却一点也不觉得对面这个人陌生。</p><p>他和松本润同年，国中相识，升上同一个高中后变得亲密，后来又双双考上同一所大学。樱井一直向往独立居住，大二就在校外租了房子。松本常常过去找他，时间晚了也就住下了。松本从小就长得可爱，到大学脸上还有婴儿肥，看着一团稚气。男孩子之间没什么禁忌，樱井也习惯了把他当糯米团子一样捏圆搓扁。 </p><p>他们都忽略了少年人茂盛的情欲。</p><p>樱井也不记得第一次越界是什么时候，反应过来时，他已经将松本搂在怀里亲吻，松本眼泪汪汪地搂着他的脖子，不知道该推拒还是迎合。</p><p>稀里糊涂又顺理成章的，他们做了。还不止一次。</p><p>第一次体验居然给了同性——却又不只是「普通的友人」而已。</p><p>樱井想破了脑袋也没想出之后该怎么办。但他好歹知道：既然松本已经让着他当了承受的一方，先开口的就必须是自己。好学生认认真真在草稿纸上写了谈话提纲一二三，却不小心被松本发现，一眼看出翻来覆去的都是些没用的棒读——没有结论，也没有一句是松本想听的。他心都凉了，也算是知道樱井根本没有这方面意思，赌气地冲过去说不过一时冲动，让他不必有心理负担。</p><p>樱井先是松了口气，仔细咀嚼一番，心里又一阵失落。</p><p>长大后松本明显不如从前那样依赖他了——虽然习惯性跟在他身边，但比以前有主意了不少，社交圈更是丰富得吓人。</p><p>樱井自己则越发矜持——或者说，小心谨慎，这次其实隐隐期待着也许可以趁机听一听松本的真心话。</p><p>——期待落空，心高气傲的男大学生只好刻意装出一副云淡风轻的样子，甚至干巴巴地关心了几句松本的身体。</p><p>松本简直要被他气得吐血。</p><p> </p><p>年轻时候的意气总是决绝的，却不知这代价就是无可挽回的疏远，最后甚至连樱井结婚生子的消息松本都是别人那里听说。直到最近同学会，一直都存有对方号码的两人才算是真正恢复联系。</p><p> </p><p>樱井当然不会知道松本人生中第一次失眠就是大学和他赌气的那天。同学会上他们简单地聊了几句——真的只有几句而已，却如同触发了什么机关一样：从那天起，松本无奈地发现自己竟然再一次丢失了睡眠——身体记忆真是不讲道理。</p><p>又过了几个月，他就听说了这人离婚的消息。</p><p> </p><p>这一次，找樱井商谈是假，借着机会看看能不能挽回人生的first love是真。</p><p> </p><p>“我打算休息一阵。先不上班，从外面接点活干着也可以。”</p><p>樱井点点头，“也好，你是不是最近精神压力太大了？如果不介意的话，”他顿了一下，最后一次在脑中确认即将说出的话是否合适，“我在郊区的那个房子……空房间还挺多的。景色也好。”</p><p>“你还没见过我女儿吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>松本没见过的樱井翔的女儿樱井瞬，继承了爸爸的大眼睛和妈妈的瓜子脸，是个正宗的美人胚子。 </p><p>美丽是一种天赋，而有天赋的孩子总是会更早成熟。 </p><p>她知道爸爸是个很温柔的人，因为爸爸妈妈从来没有吵过架，但她也知道爸爸的温柔底下藏着一种很清冷的东西，因为大部分时间他的神情看起来都相当寂寞。</p><p>爸爸对待妈妈和对她是不一样的。她能感觉得到。</p><p>爸爸把她当成一件宝物，却只是将妈妈看作有着装宝物功劳的箱子——再美丽也只是个箱子。这一点，妈妈到底有没有发现呢？</p><p>小女孩感动于父亲的看重，同时也为母亲难过。</p><p>家里的事情不可以往外说。瞬没有哥哥姐姐，但她有个每年夏天都会从国外回来的姑姑。姑姑是爸爸的妹妹，比爸爸小很多，喜欢穿牛仔、吊带衫和短裙，嘴唇大部分时间都是草莓的颜色。</p><p>第一次见面时姑姑就让瞬直接叫她的名字：舞。爸爸在一边很无奈地笑，说真是没有规矩，但也没有反对。</p><p>瞬发现爸爸看舞的眼神和看自己时很像，从此在心里把舞当成了自己的大姐姐。 </p><p> </p><p>舞告诉她人与人之间是有磁场的。 </p><p>“瞬和哥哥是父女，哥哥和我是兄妹，哥哥和嫂子是夫妻——这些是约定俗成的关系。可真实情况要复杂多了。不是所有的父女、兄妹、夫妻都是一样的——有的很融洽，有的根本处不来。这就是磁场。”</p><p>“关系好就是好磁场，关系不好就是坏磁场。”</p><p>舞瞪大眼睛，“瞬ちゃん好厉害啊，会总结了！”</p><p>瞬就哈哈地笑。</p><p>舞把小侄女搂过来，“不过我觉得——只是我觉得哦，磁场其实没有好坏之分，只有合适与不合适。”</p><p>小女孩愣愣地看着她，舞正想换个话题，却见她似乎是很难过地低下头。</p><p>“我和爸爸很合适，舞和爸爸也很适合，为什么只有妈妈和爸爸不合适呢？”</p><p>舞愣了一下。</p><p>“是爸爸觉得妈妈不够好吗？”</p><p>“不是这样的。”舞在心中惊叹小女孩的敏锐，却只能费力地遮掩，“哥哥一直都觉得嫂子很好。”</p><p>“不，他一定是觉得妈妈不够好。”小姑娘很固执，“如果爸爸真的觉得妈妈世界第一好，为什么不用妈妈看他的眼神看她？他一定有什么不满，只是我们不知道而已。”</p><p>“………”</p><p>舞摸了摸这个小侄女的脑袋，心想真不愧是哥哥的女儿，和他一样从不要妥协。</p><p>——明明退一步就可以了，可那个笨蛋哥哥偏偏说“我进一步有多难，凭什么要退一步”。</p><p>以前面对松本润时是如此，梗着脖子结婚后居然还是如此。 </p><p>意气用事时以为总有以后，直到发现曾经沧海难为水。</p><p>也不知道他有没有后悔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听到樱井翔离婚的消息时舞吓了一跳，却又隐隐认为这其实是情理之中。她了解这个哥哥，知道他不是那种认为要为了孩子需要勉强维持婚姻的人；而时隔几年，再次听到他在通话中提到那个好久没出现的名字，离婚的原因似乎也呼之欲出。</p><p> </p><p>舞不放心哥哥，不放心六岁的小侄女，更不放心那个突然冒出来的松本润——虽然曾经他们很要好，但每一次他出现，哥哥的生活都会——不夸张地说——天翻地覆。</p><p> </p><p>以前就算了，这次她要亲自上阵，看看这个人到底是凭什么，能成为樱井翔的海。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>自从再次见到樱井，他就总是牙疼。</p><p>找牙医检查了也没有问题——他的智齿都好好的，饮食习惯不错所以没有牙龈肿胀，更不要说三个月前刚洗过牙，平时也会认真使用牙线。</p><p>于是松本知道了：其实不是牙齿的问题。</p><p>小时候他一口乱牙，上高中后，为了美观和健康，下定决心要整牙。</p><p>拔掉了几颗多余的，父母心疼他，定制了昂贵的进口隐形牙套。但还是不舒服——如果只是疼痛可能还干脆一些，偏偏是一种他无法形容的、似乎每一颗牙齿每时每刻都在被扭曲、被挤压的酸胀。还是他心甘情愿张开嘴巴接受的。</p><p>不能吃太硬的食物，饭后最好立刻用水牙线冲洗……男孩子又怕麻烦又怕疼，每次做这些时，从小备受宠爱的松本都会感到委屈，憋得眼泪汪汪。</p><p>好在樱井翔在他旁边。樱井翔无论什么时候都在他旁边。他不会帮松本做这些，但会非常耐心地等在一边，确保他每一步都不打折扣地完成了。</p><p> </p><p>暑假时松本和父母去旅游。出发前医生刚给他换了下一个阶段的治疗方案，松本戴着一副崭新的、还没有磨合好的牙套，被飞机抛上了万米高空。机舱内气压大，好不容易习惯的细细密密的难受瞬间被放大了数十倍。一开始松本还忍着，后来实在忍不住，趴在母亲肩头小声啜泣。下了飞机，母亲看着小儿子眼泪汪汪的模样，拿出手机拨了个号码，接通后直接放到他耳边。</p><p>“喂喂？松本阿姨——”</p><p>电话那边，樱井翔的声音听起来有点慌乱。</p><p>松本的哭意立刻止住了一大半。他抱过电话，很珍惜地捧着。</p><p>“……翔君，翔君。是我。”刚刚哭过，他的声音还在发颤，“——是润。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “樱井翔，我牙疼。”</p><p>他像小时候那样非常委屈地抓住樱井的袖子，晃了一晃。樱井僵了一下，表情看起来像是要把他的手甩开，又硬生生忍住了。</p><p>“这也是戒断反应？”</p><p>他问松本。</p><p>“也许是，也许不是。”松本转转眼睛，“戒断反应——说白了不就是浑身不舒服，据说也是会因人而异的哦。你说……牙疼会不会是我的专属戒断反应？就像我们分开之后，每一次想到你，这里，”他指指自己的心脏，“——就会忽然疼一下。”</p><p>“……”他真的变了很多。樱井想。</p><p>“开玩笑的。”</p><p>松本终于放过了他，施施然走到桌边坐下，单手托腮，无限神往地看着窗外。</p><p>“樱井翔你知道吗，以前我总是想，长大了一定要去非常大的城市，白天拉开窗帘就是车水马龙，晚上站在高处看夜景。星星哪里比得上灯光亮？自然景色有什么好？只有看到人群不断流过，我才会觉得自己是在活着。”</p><p>“容我提醒一句：松润你明明从小就生活在这样的环境里。”</p><p>“所以我才说我无可救药。”</p><p>他朝樱井眨眼睛。</p><p>“那你来这里干什么？”樱井叹气，“这么无聊的景色，你每天看着，难道不会失眠更加严重？”</p><p>“真的很无聊，”松本承认，“可是草地，树木………都是不会流动的东西。也许它们可以帮我骗过时间也说不定呢？——是白天还是晚上，对于它们来说，对于我来说，真的有那么重要吗？如果不重要，是不是就不会在意了？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他们在书房说话，舞牵着瞬走过来，敲敲开着的门。 </p><p>“今天周末，晚上要不要出去吃？”</p><p>瞬在她旁边很期待地眨眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>樱井朝小女儿招手。小姑娘高兴地扑到他怀里。 </p><p>“パパ！”</p><p>疼爱地摸摸她的小脑袋，樱井问她，“瞬ちゃん喜欢这里吗？”</p><p>“喜欢。舞也喜欢。”她肯定地点头，又敏锐地看向松本，“诶，难道润さん不喜欢吗？”</p><p>——瞬一开始叫松本“哥哥”，被樱井兄妹哭笑不得地纠正好几次，才相当不情愿地改成了叫名字。</p><p>松本想逗逗她。 </p><p>“不喜欢哦。”</p><p>瞬的反应出乎所有人意料——她立刻从樱井翔腿上跳下去，扑过去抓住松本的手。</p><p>“润さん不要不喜欢这里！不要不要不要！”</p><p>松本被她软绵绵的小手牵着，心都化了。他把她抱起来，坐在自己腿上。瞬立刻紧紧抱住他的脖子。 </p><p> </p><p>樱井在旁边笑。 </p><p>“啊——瞬居然这么喜欢松润！我都要嫉妒了！”</p><p>听到这话，舞和依然把脸埋在松本脖子的瞬同时隐秘地翻了个白眼。 </p><p>——笨蛋哥哥/爸爸！润哥/润さん要是走了最伤心是谁心里没点数吗！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏天的神奇之处在于它可以同时拥有最热烈的阳光和最猛烈暴雨，而今年的雨似乎又格外多一些。 </p><p>樱井一晚上第二次被雷声惊醒，看看手机发现才凌晨三点。</p><p>他打着哈欠下楼，去厨房倒了杯热水。路过松本的房间时樱井想起这个人原本就浅眠，这么大的雨声和雷声，不知道会不会吵醒他。</p><p>房间没有开灯，他犹豫一下，尽量没有响动地推开门。</p><p> </p><p>松本选择的客房有很大的落地窗，此时窗帘被全部拉开，白茫茫的大雨带来奇异的明亮感。床是双人床，被子整齐地叠起放在墙角，白色的床单上没有一丝褶皱，像是无声的雪地。</p><p>松本抱着膝盖，坐在这片雪地的中央。</p><p> </p><p>看见樱井时他眼睛亮了，“正好我想喝热水！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>樱井把杯子递过去，“小心烫。” </p><p>松本捧着杯子，一小口一小口地啜。</p><p>樱井在他身边坐下。</p><p>“还是睡不着吗？”</p><p>他问松本。</p><p>松本摇摇头，想了想又说，“还有就是，很想看雨。”</p><p>“看雨？”樱井重复，从他手中接过杯子放在床头柜上。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>松本很肯定地点头。他眼神清澈，声音听起来极其冷静，脸上却是一种梦游般的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“翔君看过雨吗？我是说，真的好好看过雨、听过它打在地面的声音吗？雨是会呼吸的。这种晚上，除了它们，没有什么是真正存在的。这样声势浩大啊……看着看着，我就觉得，自己也变成了其中的一部分。”</p><p>他偏过头看樱井，下目线自带楚楚可怜。</p><p>“翔君，我好像困了。”</p><p>他倚在樱井身上。</p><p>樱井伸手把他往身边搂了搂。</p><p>“睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天樱井清晨才回到自己的房间。松本润还在熟睡，脸上浮着一层暖洋洋的红晕。</p><p>大雨在黎明前准时停止，第一缕阳光出现时，樱井在他眉心留下了一个吻。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此后他就时不时去松本房间里过夜了。</p><p>大多数时候都是他率先在松本连绵不绝的说话声里睡着。松本也不在意。常常樱井醒来时都会发现松本缩在他怀里，乖乖地看着自己，见他睁开眼睛就有点委屈地说翔君终于醒了，都没有人陪我看日出。 </p><p>强行命令松本再睡一会儿，樱井关上房门，笑意随之消失。</p><p>舞正在将早餐从厨房端出来。瞬像个小尾巴一样跟在她身后，一见樱井就往他身上扑。</p><p>“パパ早上好！”</p><p> </p><p>樱井抱着她掂了掂，用下巴去蹭她嫩嫩的小脸。瞬被胡渣扎得一边躲一边咯咯直笑。</p><p>“宝贝吃早餐了么？”</p><p>樱井问她，眼睛看向舞。</p><p>“她吃过了，那是给你的。”</p><p>舞招手示意瞬下来，摸摸她的小脑袋，“快去换衣服，一会儿该出发了。”</p><p>直到瞬的背影消失在楼梯间，舞才转头看樱井。</p><p>“哥，嫂子为什么要把瞬接走……是因为发现润哥住在这里？”</p><p>樱井像安抚女儿一样拍拍她的脑袋。</p><p>“这些事情都不用你操心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>樱井翔的前妻是一个很厉害的女人。</p><p>即使结婚了也没有放弃工作，离婚时她没有哭闹，很平静地和他商量好了财产划分，直到瞬成年之前，监护权由双方共有。樱井没有明确地和她提过松本润，但她一直都知道有这么一个人存在。前几天她突然过来看女儿，樱井翔和舞都不在，是松本开的门。</p><p>当天晚上她打电话给樱井，表示不能接受自己的女儿和一个陌生男人住在一起。她痛斥樱井“不负责任”，扬言如果他坚持不让松本搬走，她会重新考虑共同监护权的问题。</p><p>——“你的私生活混乱，我不管。但我绝对不允许我的女儿接触这些乱七八糟的人。”</p><p> </p><p>离婚是樱井提的，他对前妻心中有愧，只要不是触及底线的事情都愿意退一步——然而女儿的事情显然不在其中。可松本才刚好一点，他也不可能丢下他不管。</p><p>无奈之下，为了安抚前妻激动的情绪，樱井只好暂时将瞬送回去，再徐徐图之。真要上法庭他倒也不怕，只是实在不愿意闹到这个地步。他已经没办法给瞬一个完整的家庭，至少不在她心里留下父母彼此仇恨的阴影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松本看起来对“瞬想妈妈了，所以把她送回去住”的说法没有任何怀疑，让樱井松了口气。</p><p>忙碌了一天，精神松懈下来，他很快就睡着了。松本在他身边躺下，侧着身子，小心翼翼地不碰到他。</p><p>樱井睡着时嘴会半张着，变成一个可爱的圆形。松本偷偷地笑，想要碰一碰他的嘴角，却在咫尺之遥停住了。</p><p>他玩起手指，握成拳，张开。</p><p>弯曲。握成拳。张开。</p><p>………</p><p>窗外是晴天，星星很安静地挂在夜幕中。他凝视着樱井的睡颜，心里像是下起了大雨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天樱井醒来时发现松本居然在沉沉睡着。他无声地眉开眼笑，轻手轻脚下床，离开房间前又忍不住折回来，细细看了一会儿松本恬静的睡颜。</p><p>松本的失眠有了好的迹象——焦头烂额的生活中总算出现了一件好事。樱井心情愉快，出门前又惊喜地从舞手中接到了丰盛的便当——自从瞬走了之后，这个妹妹似乎终于发现还有个哥哥等着她照顾。其实他的口味不算挑剔，便利店的速食也能吃得很香，但手作料理带来的幸福感是什么都比不上的。 </p><p> </p><p>他很想念女儿，经常在下班后去看望她。前妻每次都警惕地守在旁边，寸步不离，也丝毫没有要松口的意思。工作的忙碌让他暂时分不出精力来处理这边，心中却依然时刻牵挂着。心思一重，整个人眼看着一天天消瘦下去。只有在深夜回到家，看见松本熟睡的脸时，樱井心里才有一分安慰。</p><p> </p><p>松本早就褪去了婴儿肥，但当他侧睡时，脸颊的肉会被挤出一小块，恍惚间像是变回了曾经奶音黏糊的包子脸小孩。</p><p>害怕吵醒他，樱井从不开灯，只是借着月光，用眼神一点一滴地抚摸他。</p><p>他从不会拒绝同学会，因为他热爱所有人聚在一起的热闹。知道松本要来时他犹豫过，甚至在进场前还在想：就算他后知后觉自己错失了一份爱情，过了这么久，这爱也该消散，至少是褪色了。</p><p>但他还是低估了松本润对他的影响力。</p><p> </p><p>真正见了面，站在不足一米处交谈，松本润的眼神笑容声音都变成了如同水流和微风一样，可以在他四周流动的东西。这样久违的鲜活让樱井感动，手里的香槟没喝两口就有了想哭的冲动。</p><p>曾经他为了保持cool boy的形象在电影院拼命忍住了眼泪，多年后的同学会上，他却躲在厕所隔间无声无息，痛痛快快地大哭了一场。</p><p>后半场他没怎么和松本搭话，因为他能看出松本还是有点紧张——这让他知道也许一切还来得及。</p><p>这次重逢，他们都变了，却又都没变。时间让他们看起来越发利落和世故，内心某一处却越来越软，不可触碰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如今他们终于在一个屋檐下，每晚默契地相拥入眠。看似亲密无间，却连一个真正意义上的吻都没有。</p><p>松本从来不直白地让他注意身体或者早点休息，只是算准了时间给他发消息，简单地聊几句。樱井觉得自己明白他的意思。夏天过后，瞬回到学校，他下班的时间又空了出来。</p><p>这一天，热情的同事拉着他去喝了点酒，樱井干脆坐电车回家。在门外时他发现松本房间的灯还亮着，于是轻手轻脚地开门上楼，想给他一个惊醒。</p><p>他推开松本房间的门。</p><p>松本坐在床上，听到声音猛地回头。</p><p>“翔君……”</p><p>他惊讶地看着樱井，右手拿着一个小瓶子，左手手心躺着几颗白色药片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>松本润离开的那天依然和平时一样，早早起床做了便当，叮嘱舞记得给他哥哥带上，然后打着哈欠回去补觉了。</p><p>太阳升到半空时他正式起床，在房间里走来走去地收拾东西。舞靠在门框上，和他有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，心情复杂。</p><p> </p><p>樱井想方设法地瞒住松本，不让他知道瞬的离开和他有关，但松本还是知道了。 </p><p>而他的弥补方式，是在不给樱井翔添麻烦的前提下，不动声色地照顾他：每天早早睡着让樱井以为他开始好转——哪怕是需要重新借助药物，这样樱井才会安心；清晨定了闹钟爬起来，给樱井做便当。</p><p> </p><p>舞在心里悄悄叹气。</p><p>以前她只觉得哥哥是个傻子，现在却发现松本润也不遑多让。她不明白：安慰和照顾的方法有那么多，为什么松本非要选择近乎自损的一种。</p><p> </p><p>松本对她诡秘一笑，说小舞，爱就是牺牲。</p><p>可是这有什么用？有什么意义？</p><p>她几乎要大吼大叫了。</p><p> </p><p>“没有意义。”松本表情平淡，“可生命本来就没有意义。不是浪费在这里，就是浪费在那里。如果要我选，我宁愿全部浪费在樱井翔身上。”</p><p>她呆呆地看着松本，一颗提起的心突然放下了。 </p><p>她想哥哥你何其幸运——竟然真的找到了一个把你看得比自己更重要的人。</p><p>大概相爱就是会把人变成傻瓜。既然这样就让他们自己去折腾吧，反正她是懒得管了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上樱井回到家，发现松本和妹妹的行李都消失一空。</p><p>餐厅灯亮着，开放式的厨房吧台上摆着早上他赌气没有接的那个便当盒。</p><p>里面是几个小芝士蛋糕。</p><p>餐盒下压着一张纸条——小舞的字迹，写着松本现在的地址，特意注明是她从搬家公司的司机口中打听到的。</p><p>“PS.润哥说你可以不吃饭，但前甜食部部员肯定没法抵抗甜食——来自锅部部员的情报。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个小时后，松本打开门，看见站在门口的樱井。 </p><p>他挑挑眉毛。 </p><p>樱井拿出一个眼熟的餐盒，“回礼。”</p><p>松本狐疑地打开，发现其中装满了红艳艳的圣女果。</p><p>“………”</p><p>两人面面相觑。</p><p>“翔君还真是……”</p><p>松本终于忍不住笑，拿了一颗塞进樱井嘴里，又迅速凑上去，一口咬掉一半。</p><p>红色汁液在他们之间炸开。松本伸出舌头，将樱井嘴唇上的缓慢舔掉。</p><p>一滴红色顺着他的下巴滑到脖子上，然后是锁骨。他也不在意。</p><p> </p><p>“——要到什么时候，才会坦率地挽留我呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>